The present disclosure relates to a charge pump system and a charge pump protection circuit.
Generally, a charge pump is used to supply a voltage having a level higher than that of a power supply voltage. In detail, such a charge pump applies clock signals having a predetermined frequency (on the level of several MHz) and having a phase difference of 180 degrees therebetween to alternately charge a power supply voltage in a predetermined capacitor, thereby generating a high-level voltage.
Since a miniaturized charge pump included in a mobile device may have limitations in terms of boosting a power supply voltage, an external high voltage generating circuit capable of generating a high voltage is used in order to generate a high output voltage.
However, in the case in which an external high voltage generating circuit capable of generating a high voltage is connected to an output terminal of a charge pump, a problem in which transistors included in the charge pump break down by a voltage having a level equal to that of a withstand voltage or more may occur.